1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a display apparatus for displaying multiple images of multiple view angles. More particularly, the present invention provides a display apparatus with a light emitting diode (LED) based projector array, which can auto-stereoscopically display multiple view angle images by using a combination of both a spatial multiplex method and a time multiplex method.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Over recent years, stereoscopic display technology, subsequent to flat-panel display technologies, has become one of the most important technologies that are under development. Nowadays, many three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic displays that have been disclosed can already be utilized without wearing special glasses. The principle is to divide the visual space into a plurality of vertical viewing zones and send two stereoscopic images to the eyes of the user. Then, according to the visual characteristics of human eyes, the user can experience the gradation and depth of field that results in the perception of a 3D image when the eyes of the user receive two images with the same image content but different parallaxes.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional projection-type stereoscopic display apparatus 1 using spatial multiplex method. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional projection-type stereoscopic display apparatus 1 using the spatial multiplex method comprises a plurality of light sources 11, a plurality of collimating lenses 13, a plurality of converging lenses 14, a liquid crystal panel 15, a double lenticular lens 17, which comprises two back-to-back lenticular lens sheets, and a scatter plate 19. Firstly, the light generated by the light sources 11 is made into collimated light rays via the collimating lenses 13, then an image is displayed by the liquid crystal panel 15, converged by the converging lenses 14, and projected onto the double lenticular lens 17. Herein, two sides of the scatter plate 19 respectively adjoin the double lenticular lens 17 so that the image can be scattered and projected onto the viewing zones.
Additionally, because one projector lens only corresponds to a view angle, the amount of view angles is limited by the space arrangement of the projection apparatus, so that the number of view angles of the aforesaid conventional stereoscopic image display technology is limited.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a conventional projection-type stereoscopic image display apparatus 2 using time multiplex method. As shown in FIG. 2, the stereoscopic display apparatus 2 comprises a light source 21, a polarizer 23, a rotary polygonal mirror 25, a liquid crystal panel 27 and a number of optical components 29. The light beam generated by the light source 21 is polarized by the polarizer 23, and then the polarized light beam is reflected by the rotary polygonal mirror 25 for scanning An image is displayed by the liquid crystal panel 27 and projected onto a viewing zone by the optical components 29. The aperture of the lens is divided into vertical lines. Corresponding to the scanning of the light source, the lines of light source are scanning Different lines are guided into different view zones. However, the reliability of this type of the stereoscopic display apparatus 2 is poor due to the mechanical rotation of the rotary polygonal mirror 25, which results in high frictional noises and has constrained rotational speed.
According to the above descriptions, the aforesaid technologies in the prior art, no matter using the spatial multiplex method or using the time multiplex method for displaying the stereoscopic images, have shortcomings to be overcome. In view of this, a stereoscopic image display apparatus featuring a simple manufacturing process, high color saturation and a preferable resolution is an important issue in the display industry.